ul_zaorithfandomcom-20200216-history
Koholean
koe•hoe•lee•unn – Common: Actually the English version of the Common term, Koholi. One of the five races in the West. The Koholeans are the largest race in the world, the men growing to a height of 6’5” to 7’5” while the women are 6’8” to 7’7”, though some Empresses have been recorded at 8’. Their skin is black as charcoal, their round eyes are any shade of brown and their hair white as snow. They often do cosmetic scarring or bleach-tattoos to mark out patterns, sigils or words on their skin. They have round ears, though a little larger proportionately than human ears, and broad, straight teeth. They possess a Racial Ability known as the War Cry, or Tageni Sele. Aside from giving them a berserker like state on the battlefield, in enables them to build up momentum of striking accuracy, the creation of tremors from concussive force, resistance to reacting to damage, or indeed being hindered by injury until after a fight. Even without these skills, their brute strength and martial prowess – which they hone from the age of eight, in every member of their society regardless of gender – make them the most formidable warriors in the West. The Koholeans The Koholeans are easily the biggest race in the known world. They developed from a mixing of Speritanian and Lisdanese ancestry, and developed the darkness of the Lisdanese and their brown eyes and white hair, but the size and bulk of the Speritanians. In nature they are far more logical and reasonable from their Lisdanese heritage, but still with a nearly all-consuming love of warfare and military precision. The Koholeans have the most formidible martial forces in the known world for their well-trained armies and sheer percentage of trained citizens. Appearance: The Koholeans are 6'5" at the shortest, and the men grow to 7'5" while the women can grow as tall as 7'7", though there have been Empresses recorded at just over 8 feet tall. Not only are they tall, they are also thick and filled out. Their bodies are naturally muscular, and if this is worked, they can be ripped and ropey like bodybuilders. While flabbiness is almost unheard of in this heavily physical race, some men develope something they call "Erudido Manaku" or "Liver Gut", which is a protruding, rock-hard belly. In feature they have broad, flat noses and deep-set roundish brown eyes of various shades. They have broad full lips of a dull grey-pink colour. Their skin is charcoal black, not dark brown, and uniform without markings, though the whorls on their fingers and toes can occassionally be the same grey-pink as their lips. Their hair is stark white and generally rather thick. They can have body hair which is sometimes sparse and wirey and sometimes thick and carpeted over their chests, forearms, legs from the hips down, and occassionally on the buttocks, back or stomach. Their pubic hair and underarm hair is thick, though they keep this closely trimmed for hygeinic reasons. Fashion: Culture: Sexuality: Marriage: Family Units: Coming of Age: When a Koholean woman becomes a mother, she will get a Kosate Unisa - a ritual scar which is branded into the skin around the navel. They can have many designs, but consist of a half circle underneath the navel and three branches from in (on either side and hanging from the centre of the halfcircle), as well as two pips spaced between the branches. Death: Education: Language: Cuisine: Comparative Statistics: Intelligence: 9/16. The Koholeans are about as intelligent as humans, but a bit more understanding of energy lines than we are. They are not great casters, but their medicine is highly advanced, their knowledge of their limits and how far they can push them superb, and their hard work ethic, and cooperation with others one of the best in the world. They pride warfare, not as a point of destruction, but as a point of valour, courage, skill, prowess and ethics. They have a solidarity as a people that is unmatched. Wisdom: 12/16. In Wisdom, the Koholeans have a great reverence for life and the spirit. Death is not taken lightly for them, and for this reason they have honed their martial prowess to such a fine art. They have a respect and appreciation for all creatures, and understand the web of support between speicies on the planet. Their concepts of the cycle of life as used in their medicine, funeral rites, and even their law make them far more balanced and reserved in judgment than human beings. Agility: 6/16. The Koholeans are big, heavy, sturdy and tough. But this makes them highly unagile. They have little capacity for turning quickly, slow reflexes and are lumbering and cumbersome in movement. Their dexterity with detail and fine implements is greatly hampered by their thick fingers and even their writing is composed of hard, mostly straight lines for ease of execution. Their perception of physical damage is dull, making them resistant to both extreme heat and extreme cold, but can be a difficulty when it comes to bites, infections and injury. Strength: 16/16. They are one of the strongest races in the world, and combined with also being the largest, they easily are the most physically intimidating. They are densely structured, tough-skinned, with thick ropey muscle, dense bone structures, reinforced tendons and cartiledge. Physically they are the toughest of the sentient races, able to take a huge amount of damage before being slowed - which is only hightened all the more by their Racial Ability. They are physically strong as well, able to lift as much as a Speritanian - about 2 tons, and create forces up to 5 tons. Resistance: 16/16. The Koholeans have the highest resistance. They are almost impossible to budge once they get rooted, and can withstand forces upwards of 8 tons of crushing force - such as falling debris, compression and blunt trauma. They are highly resistant to poisons, infections and are almost immune to many strains of aggressive bacteria. Their bodies take more that twice as long as any other to begin to decay - almost three weeks (27 days). Their skin has a consistency that makes them a little resistant to frost or burn damage - but only if the exposure is of short duration. Cuts do not generally penetrate deeply into their flesh, and their lymphatic fluids repel detritus and foreign particles from entering the wound or bloodstream. Recovery: 10/16. In recovery, they are marginally better than humans, healing well, and often fully regenerating from damaging injuries like torn ligaments or strained muscles. They do tend to scar easily and often, but this is considered a point of pride for the Koholeans and no attempt is made to prevent or treat them. Largely, their bodies rely on their heavy defenses to prevent them from taking ill. Often the viruses or parasites that manage to get past those defenses are the most vicious of diseases and are extremely hard to expel, treat or cure. Their largest concern is internal malfunctions like organ failure, organ diseases of the heart or liver are most common, and cancers which their bodies have a hard time recognizing and countering until they reach a critical point past the ablity to heal. NMP: 2/6. The Koholeans, as stated, are poor casters. They rarely maintain a stable enough connection for long enough to cast magics. Their massive defenses cut them off from a large flow of Manna Weave and Huskline that arise from external sources. This makes them very good at channelling and resisting psychic trauma, and gives them a stability against being sucked into Realm Gates. However, they largely make up for their lack of casting magic by focussing on the simpler, 'innate' forms of magical energy - aura reading, manipulation, charisma, fortune telling, etc. Category:Koholean Category:Races Category:Western continent Category:Teridi Koholo